Cuanto Te Odio
by DavidWarbler
Summary: Kurt Hummel con tan solo 16 años tiene que casarse con Blaine Anderson, un millonario de 30 años para poder pagar el tratamiento de su padre que está muriendo. Celos, odio, maltrato, llanto, insultos, tan solo el infierno personal de Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estoy tan cansado, mis ojos pesan y quieren cerrarse más de una vez, el aburrimiento me está matando, siento frío en todo el cuerpo y el olor a hospital me tiene asqueado.

Se supone que luego de tantas veces que he venido estaría acostumbrado a todo esto, pero no, jamás podre acostumbrarme a este ambiente.

Parece que fue hace horas que Carole entro a la habitación en la que está instalado mi padre pidiéndome dejarlos a solas para poder hablar. Yo no quería salirme, quería quedarme ahí con él pero lo hice.

La luz de la lámpara parpadeaba continuamente y me estresaba, el pasillo estaba completamente solo y yo me encontraba sentado en una dura silla color amarillo claro.

Estaba a punto de levantarme para dar una vuelta por el pasillo cuando vi a Carole salir de la habitación de mi padre, rápidamente me puse de pie y la abrace, ella correspondió el abrazo y caminamos hacia las sillas.

No dijimos nada como por unos cinco minutos, Carole veía hacia la nada y yo esperaba que dijera algo.

-Señora Hummel, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?- Ambos levantamos la vista hacia la persona que había hablado

-Sí, claro doctor-

-Bien, síganme a mi consultorio- Hablo en plural mientras me veía, había leído en mi expresión que yo también quería escuchar lo que fuera a decirle a Carole.

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital, solo vi a dos personas durante el trayecto, casi no había enfermeras tampoco y el problema de las luces parecía que era en todo el hospital.

Llegamos a una puerta color gris, en la parte superior se leía "Doctor López" y otras palabras que no me moleste en leer. El doctor López abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar amablemente.

El consultorio era muy pequeño, un escritorio y tres sillas, una balanza, y un estantes con papeles ocupaban todo el espacio. El doctor avanzó hasta su silla y nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

-¿Qué quería decirnos Doctor? – Carole también hablaba en plural refiriéndose a que ambos teníamos que escuchar esto.

El doctor suspiró y se quitó sus lentes mientras se masajeaba las sienes, eso sin duda no era una buena señal, empecé a preocuparme enseguida, voltee a ver a Carole y también tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-No les voy a mentir, el señor Hummel no se encuentra nada bien- sentí mi corazón detenerse por un momento-su enfermedad se está agravando a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por mejorar su condición.

Escuche los sollozos de Carole y sentí un nudo en la garganta, me partía el alma saber que desde hace mes y medio mi padre estaba postrado en esa cama por culpa del infarto que había recibido.

-Pero las malas noticias no terminar ahí- vi en su cara una expresión de… lastima? Culpa? No podía descifrarla – Ya no podemos seguir teniendo aquí al señor Hummel, ustedes no han pagado nada desde hace más de dos semanas y estamos teniendo problemas con la dirección del hospital, ya no podemos seguir costeando todo lo que requiere su tratamiento, no si ustedes no nos pagan el dinero para eso-

Vi como bajaba el rostro, al parecer se sentía mal por decirnos esto.

-Doctor, entiéndanos, mi hijo fue despedido de su trabajo y está intentando conseguir otro pero es muy difícil, pero apenas lo consiga le pagaremos, por favor no puede solo sacarlo del hospital – Carole sollozaba mientras intentaba hacer que el doctor se compadeciera de nosotros.

Yo también estaba llorando, esto me estaba matando, y no podía hacer nada, desde hace tiempo había intentado conseguir un empleo y no pude. La mayoría pensaba que era un debilucho por mi aspecto y ni me daban una oportunidad. El pobre Finn tenía que trabajar 18 horas para que pudiéramos pagar todas las deudas, pero ahora que estaba desempleado estábamos arruinados.

-Doctor por favor, no podemos solo llevarnos a mi papá así como así, él va a empeorar si hacemos eso, por favor entienda – Estaba suplicándole a ese hombre.

-Lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer nada, en serio no quisiera hacer esto, pero, estoy atado de manos- vi en su expresión que era sincero.

Estaba tan enojado, tan frustrado de toda esta situación de mierda, mi padre podría morir en cualquier momento por falta de dinero y yo no podía hacer nada me sentía un verdadero inútil.

-¿Cuándo? –

-¿Cómo?- Era obvio que no había entendido mi pregunta

-¿Cuándo tendremos que llevarnos a mi papá de aquí?-

- Bueno, ahora ya es algo tarde, pero mañana en la mañana estaría bien-

Una noche, mi padre estaría en este lugar una noche más. Siempre había pensado que nos lo llevaríamos a casa porque ya se habría recuperado, pero hacerlo de esta forma, por no tener dinero para mantenerlo aquí, simplemente era abrumador.

-Está bien, mañana será entonces – Mi voz sonaba sin ninguna emoción, me escuchaba tan cansado.

* * *

Exactamente a las 8 de la mañana, Carole, y yo nos dirigíamos al hospital junto a Puck, el mejor amigo de Finn, quien nos había hecho el gran favor de llevarnos y también nos traería de regreso. Ya no teníamos auto, lo habíamos vendido desde hace varias semanas.

El papeleo fue tortuosamente largo, Carole tuvo que firmar, leer y asentir muchas veces, además el doctor López tardó horas explicándonos todo sobre el cuidado de mi papá, como suministrarle sus medicinas, que cosas podía comer y que no, y luego el traslado de mi papá en la ambulancia hasta nuestra casa.

Sin darnos cuenta ya se nos había ido toda la mañana y toda la tarde, moría de hambre y aburrimiento y estaba más que seguro que Puck estaba igual. Pobre, él había sido tan amable en ayudarnos.

Había estado enamorado de Puck hace un par de años, cuando tenía trece y empecé a darme cuenta de que me atraían los hombres, verlo en mi casa jugando con Finn, verlo sin camisa por mi casa, y escuchándolo cantar. Había sido mi primer enamoramiento, y siempre iba a tener cariño especial.

Ahora había madurado y ya no lo veía como un interés amoroso, lo veía como un gran amigo que nos había apoyado mucho en los últimos meses, aunque siempre tuve la sospecha de que tal vez él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por mis bobadas de niño, y si fue así, jamás dijo nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la ambulancia ya estaba estacionada esperando por nosotros, Carole los dirigió por la casa hasta la habitación de mi padre para poder instalarlo. Cuando terminaron, los paramédicos se marcharon a como vinieron, sin el mayor ruido posible.

Finn aún no volvía, Carole estaba en la habitación de mi padre hablando con él y yo estaba en la sala junto a Puck. Ambos guardábamos silencio, no es que hubiera mucho que decir.

-Puck, seguro estas muriendo de hambre, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – mi apetito se había ido desde que había llegado a la casa, pero seguro el de Puck no y yo lo había olvidado.

-No, no te molestes, solo un vaso de agua por favor-

Me levante del sillón para poder traerle a Puck algo de tomar, llegue hasta el refrigerador y solo teníamos agua, no habíamos podido hacer las compras hoy, serví un vaso y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle el vaso a Puck se me resbalo de las manos haciendo un desastre.

-Mierda, soy un inútil- suspire mientras cerraba los ojos por frustración

-No, no Kurt, no lo eres, solo estás cansado, ven, siéntate y yo recogeré esto-

Puck se puso de pie y trajo lo necesario para recoger el vidrio y secar el líquido del suelo, y en un momento todo estaba limpio, luego se sentó a mi lado, me molestaba ser tan tonto como para hacerlo trabajar.

-Kurt ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Estas llorando- me sorprendió su respuesta, instintivamente lleve una mano a mi mejilla para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, estaba llorando y ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había empezado a hacerlo.

-Ven aquí- abrió sus fuertes brazos y me rodeo en un cálido abrazo reconfortante. Su aroma me embriagaba. Una mezcla de su colonia, cigarrillos y su propio aroma masculino.

-Dime ¿qué pasa? – Se alejó un poco para ver mi cara, yo aún sentía mi cara mojada y le sonreí.

-Nada, no te preocupes, es que me siento tan abrumado por todo, me siento un verdadero inútil por que no pude hacer nada para que mi papá siguiera en el hospital. Siento que Finn se está agobiando más de lo que debe por algo que debería estar haciendo yo, él no debería preocuparse por trabajar para conseguir el dinero que se necesita para el tratamiento de mi papá, debería ser yo el que lo estuviera haciendo y en lugar de eso esto aquí sin poder hacer nada- empecé a sollozar y él me abrazo de nuevo.

-Kurt no tienes por qué pensar eso-hablo un momento después – Finn lo hace porque quiere mucho a Burt, y quiere que él esté bien, y tú no eres un inútil, sé que eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras, pero es la gente que no te da una oportunidad de demostrarlo, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso, no es tu culpa- me abrazo por tercera vez.

Yo solo quería quedarme ahí, en sus fuertes brazos, Puck me hacía sentir tan bien, me estaba empezando a confundir, ¿acaso aún me gustaba? No, no, ya había superado a Puck, pero, si era así, entonces por que seguía en sus brazos y sintiéndome en el cielo. Me separe y me puse de pie rápidamente, vi la expresión de sorpresa y confusión en su rostro, y desvíe la mirada, no sabía ni que decir. Aun me gustaba Puck, después de estos años, me sentía un idiota, creí que ya estaba todo en el olvido y un solo abrazo me había hecho darme cuenta que no era así.

Había estado negándome esto, me había alejado de Puck para poder olvidarlo y ahora que estaba tan cerca de mí, estos sentimientos reprimidos volvieron con más fuerza, vi sus ojos color miel y me sentí hipnotizado, entonces salí de mi ensueño por el sonido del timbre.

-Iré a abrir- fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió, salí casi corriendo de ahí hasta la puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba mi hermanastro Finn sonriendo.

-Hola hermanito – noté en un segundo su entusiasmo, lo deje entrar y lo seguí hasta la sala donde estaba Puck.

-Kurt, creo que será mejor que me vaya- escuche la voz de Puck mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-Estoy llegando y ¿ya te vas?- Finn le sonrió y se saludaron con un apretón de manos – Quédate a cenar con nosotros-

Impulsivamente voltee a ver a Puck, él me estaba viendo como esperando ver lo que yo pensaba de la invitación de Finn, no sabía que hacer o decir y vi como bajaba la cabeza.

-Gracias hermano, pero ya es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer- me sentí culpable cuando escuche su tono de voz, era más que obvio que él no quería hacerme sentir incomodo, aun cuando ni sabía el por qué me hacía sentir incómodo.

-Oh, está bien, entonces será luego- se dieron un abrazo fraternal y luego Puck se fue.

Ahora me sentía el doble de abrumado, con lo que pasaba con mi papá y mi descubrimiento sobre mi enamoramiento no superado con Puck, sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar.

-Sabes hermanito, tengo buenas noticias- la sonrisa de Finn me estaba empezando a molestar- Iré por mi mamá.

-Bien Finn ¿Cuál es la noticia? –

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… ya tengo trabajo- esas sí que eran buenas noticias, Carole se puso de pie y abrazo a su hijo, luego yo hice lo mismo.

-Me alegro tanto hijo, pero cuéntanos como fue-

-Bueno fui a los lugares que vi en el periódico pero no conseguía nada y luego cuando me iba a dar por vencido, vi un anuncio de una empresa y fui a ver que tal y me dieron el trabajo-

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer ahí?- esperaba que no fuera a hacer algo muy agotador para él, no quería que la pasara tan mal.

-Seré el mensajero, esperaba algo más, pero bueno, algo es algo-

-Si hijo, lo bueno es que ya tienes trabajo-

* * *

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 2:00 pm, esta tarde iría al trabajo de Finn para llevarle el almuerzo, Carole lo había estado haciendo los días anteriores, pero ahora la había convencido de quedarse en casa a cuidar de mi papá mientras yo hacía ese viaje.

El lugar era inmenso, el edificio era tan alto, había tantos pisos. Cuando entre a recepción me quede sorprendido por lo hermoso que era todo, se supone que ahí tendría que esperar a Finn, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Decidí sentarme en una de las sillas que había por ahí para esperarlo, tal vez estaba ocupado y no podía distraerlo.

Vi como la recepcionista se ponía de pie y dejaba las cosas que tenía en la mano rápidamente y luego las puertas se abrieron y vi a un hombre de traje entrar.

Debo decir que era completamente atractivo, piel tono avellana, cabello oscuro y rizado perfectamente corto y peinado, una barba de días, y ese traje negro que le quedaba tan bien. Él hombre elegante dirigió su vista de la recepcionista hacía mí.

Me puse de pie sin saber porque, es como si este hombre transmitiera un poder superior que hacía que tuviera que respetarlo al grado de querer darle una buena impresión. Vi como sonreía sin apartar sus ojos color miel de mí, y luego me dio una mirada de arriba a abajo que hizo que las rodillas me temblaran. Este hermoso hombre me ¿estaba estudiando?, ¿me estaba checando?, en un instante me puse nervioso. ¿Qué habrá pensado de mí? Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, ¿era eso acaso que le gustaba lo que veía?

Vi cómo se acercaba a mí con pasos firmes pero seductoramente, como queriendo hacerme quedar como tonto y realmente iba a conseguirlo.

-Hola hermoso ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Su voz era hipnotizante.

-Aaah bueno, yo, aah vine a …-estaba balbuceando como un idiota, jamás había hablado con un hombre que no fuera un familiar, no sabía cómo hacerlo- el almuerzo, vine a traerle el almuerzo a mi hermano- sonreí, me sentía avergonzado por actuar así.

Vi como sonreía mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, era obvio que le causaba gracia mi torpeza, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara, estaba haciendo el ridículo con este hermoso hombre.

Oí que el ascensor se abría y voltee a verlo, era Finn que llegaba para encontrarse conmigo, esto me daba una excusa para quitar los ojos de él elegante hombre a mi lado o de decir otra cosa y sonar como estúpido.

-Señor Anderson, que gusto verlo por aquí- Finn mostraba un gran respeto a este hombre, ¿acaso el era su jefe?, pero, era demasiado joven como para ser dueño de todo esto ¿cierto?

Vi como el señor Anderson solo asentía de manera arrogante hacia mi hermano y eso me molesto, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí de forma penetrante, sentí mis piernas flaquear de nuevo.

-Déjeme presentarle a mi hermanito, el es Kurt, Kurt Hummel- Ya no me estaba agradando tanto este hombre, ahora que lo veía bien, me parecía demasiado arrogante y superficial, pero no podía decir nada, si era el jefe de Finn podía meter al grandulón en problemas.

-Un placer- extendí mi brazo para ofrecerle mi mano, me agradara o no tenía que comportarme

-El placer es mío, soy Blaine Anderson- tomo mi mano y la llevo hacia sus labios y me dio un suave beso.

* * *

Espero que les guste la idea de la historia y espero reviews :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado exactamente cinco minutos desde que había salido de aquel enorme edificio, y aun me sentía cohibido por lo que había pasado. Blaine, o ¿debía decirle señor Anderson? Bueno, él había besado mi mano, un gesto demasiado romántico que me derritió y su sonrisa, esos blancos y perfectos dientes.

Finn interrumpió mi ensueño cuando me pidió el almuerzo que le llevaba y me di cuenta de que estaba pareciendo un tonto de nuevo, se lo entregue, me despedí y me fui lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Aunque no quería, bueno, tal vez sí quería, voltee hacia atrás, solo para ver que Blaine me estaba viendo y sonreía, me guiñó un ojo y sentí que me sonrojaba, salí casi corriendo.

Y ahora mientras hacia el camino hacia casa, la escena se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez. Era como vivir el momento de nuevo, una y otra vez.

Suspire, parecía un tonto, estaba fijándome en el jefe de mi hermano y no solo eso, en un hombre mayor, que lo más seguro era que tenía pareja o familia, alguien que jamás se fijaría en mí, alguien que tal vez ni era gay.

Llegué a casa y decidí dejar todas esas tonterías de lado, había algo más importante que debía hacer, tome mi teléfono y marque su número.

-¿Hola?- Su voz sonó luego del segundo tono y me afecto más de lo que pensaba.

-Hola Puck, soy Kurt, ¿Cómo estás? – Trataba de no sonar tan nervioso.

-Bien- su tono frío me hirió un poco

-Puck, yo-suspire- mira, te llame para disculparme por actuar como un tonto contigo el otro día, lo siento en serio, eres un gran, gran amigo y no quiero que estemos así-

-Está bien Kurt, no te preocupes-

Sabía que faltaba decir más, seguramente él esperaba que le dijera porque había actuado así pero no podía, no ahora.

-Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – Necesitaba corroborarlo, sonaba desesperado

-Si Kurt, estamos bien- su voz sonó más amigable y menos fría, eso me tranquilizó, por lo visto todo estaba bien.

Colgué, estaba contento, Puck ya no estaba molesto conmigo por actuar como idiota, lo único malo era que no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía por él, no sabía cómo iba a manejar todas estas emociones la próxima vez que lo viera.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que había ido al trabajo de Finn, aun pensaba en Blaine, pero estaba empezando a olvidar como lucía, habían pasado muchos días y empezaba a olvidar detalles de su cara, solo lo vi como diez minutos aquella vez, diez minutos en los que quede embobado.

Ahora estaba más que seguro que volviera allí, puesto que esta mañana mi papá había tenido una pequeña re caída y Carole se quedaría a cuidarlo todo el día.

No me alegraba para nada el hecho de mi papá estaba empeorando, pero debía admitir que me encantaba saber que volvería a ese enorme edificio y que tal vez volvería a ver a Blaine.

Cuando Carole me informó lo que ya sospechaba me sentí un poco abrumado, ahora que ya estaba confirmado el que yo iría aquel lugar, me ponía nervioso y me hacía sentir tan vulnerable. Tantas cosas me cruzaban por la mente, cosas como, y si Blaine ni está ahí, o esta con alguien, y si su pareja está ahí. Creo que era hora de asumir las cosas, pero por más que me decía a mí mismo que debía olvidarlo, más pensaba en él.

Suspiré cuando llegué a mi destino, el lugar lucía exactamente como la última vez que vine, no es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, pero en fin, la recepcionista nuevamente hacía como si no existiera, a pesar de que yo lucía, debo decirlo, fantástico, en mi atuendo preferido, tome asiento en una de las sillas de por ahí.

Pasaron como 10 minutos y estaba aburrido, Finn no aparecía, Blaine tampoco, eso me deprimía, pero lo peor de todo, es que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente, no podía quedarme allí. Me cruzó la idea de preguntarle a la recepcionista donde podría encontrar un baño, pero estaba tan ocupada con el teléfono y escribiendo cosas que seguro no me podría contestar.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, realmente no sabía ni que piso marcar, el uno, tres, cinco, catorce, en cuál de ellos estaba Finn y en cual habría un baño que pudiera usar.

Sin pensarlo decidí presionar el piso cinco, el número brillaba más que los otros, tal vez esa fue la razón. Debo decir que los ascensores no son de mi agrado, siempre tengo ese pequeño miedo cuando me subo a uno.

La puerta se abrió y noté algunos curiosos ojos viéndome, me sentí avergonzado, seguro se preguntaban quién era y que rayos hacia ahí. Empecé a caminar y vi como las miradas volvían a sus antiguos lugares, todos estaban muy arreglados debo decir, algunas maquillándose, otros peinándose, y otros acomodando sus escritorios.

Todo me parecía una completa locura, parecía un desastre, me daba miedo interrumpir a alguien y que me gritará por estar molestando, pero necesitaba encontrar un baño o mis hermosos pantalones quedarían arruinados.

-Disculpe- decidí preguntarle a la chica rubia de ojos verdes, ella se veía amable-me podrías decir….-

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para contestar preguntas ahora- me interrumpió y lo que no quería que sucediera pasó, tan típico en mi vida.

Me acerqué hacia otra señorita, a la que tenía rasgos asiáticos, esperaba que ella fuera más amable.

-Disculpa podrías decirme donde hay un baño- ella me miraba atentamente como tratando de descifrar quien era, me sonrió y sentí el gesto honesto.

-Claro, por allá, en la puerta blanca, al final de ese pasillo, ahí encontrarás uno- giré para ver el lugar que apuntaba y vi tres puertas blancas, eso me confundió- por cierto, disculpa a Quinn por responderte de esa forma, hoy es un día complicado para muchos- al parecer se refería a la rubia que había sido descortés conmigo.

-Descuida y gracias…-

-Tina- dijo ella solamente mientras sonreía de vuelta y regresaba a su escritorio, no tuve tiempo de presentarme, ella solo se fue y me dejo ahí.

Caminé hacia donde me había indicado Tina para por fin poder hacer lo que tanto anhelaba, al llegar al final del pasillo, las tres puertas seguían confundiendo, una era muy grande, otra era más pequeña y la última era mediana.

Me preguntaba porque rayos no había un letrero que dijera "sanitarios" o algo por estilo, solo una puerta blanca sin nada escrito. Decidí abrir la mediana muy despacio, Tina estaba muy lejos de ahí como para preguntarle. El lugar era una oficina vacía, rápidamente cerré de nuevo. Ahora abriría la puerta dos, la más grande, toma la manilla y la giré lentamente.

Gran error. Esta puerta era la entrada a lo que parecía una sala de juntas, una sala de juntas llena de personas, todos se giraron para verme, y vi esos ojos color miel mirándome extrañado. Ahí estaba, Blaine, en el extremo más alto de la mesa, vistiendo un traje negro.

Estaba más que avergonzado por lo que había hecho, la reunión se había detenido por mi entrada sorpresa. Después de perder el efecto que me daba el ver a Blaine, entendí que estaba molestando.

-Aaah, yo lo siento, yo buscaba el, no, lo siento, perdonen – balbuceaba tonterías en forma de respuesta, seguramente esta sonrojado a más no poder, retrocedí y cerré la puerta deseando que me tragará la tierra.

Ahora solo me quedaba abrir la puerta pequeña, ¿Por qué no abrí esa desde el principio? El destino estaba empeñado en hacer que haga el ridículo en cualquier momento.

Luego de salir del baño y lavarme la cara como diez veces y decir unas cuantas palabras a mi reflejo, me anime a salir de ahí. Ahora que había pasado esa vergüenza no me quedaba más que buscar a Finn y largarme.

Justo fuera de la sala de reunión estaba Blaine, con su sonrisa despampanante, debo decir que me sorprendió el verlo ahí, me quede sin habla, lucía tan perfecto. Me acerque hacía él un poco.

-Hola- ya había olvidado lo hermosa que era su voz, era como oír a un ángel hablar.

-Hola- respondí algo apenado.

-De nuevo por aquí, y ahora ¿Por qué?- Su pregunta me parecía algo fría pero el tono de su voz me demostraba que solo tenía interés en saber.

-Bueno, vine a dejarle el desayuno a mi hermano, Finn, de nuevo, por cierto, ¿sabe en qué piso trabaja?-

-¿Finn? – vi que lo pensaba un poco – la verdad no, este lugar es inmenso y no conozco a todos.

Me preguntaba en que trabajaba Blaine, no parecía el típico empleado de alguien, al contrario, tenía algo, un no sé qué, que demostraba poder.

-Bueno, gracias- muy a pesar de mí empecé a caminar

-Espera, si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo- Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento cuando tomó mi brazo, vi su cara y me sonreía, pude ver sus ojos, eran tan hermosos.

Solo asentí, ni siquiera podía formular palabra alguna, empezamos a caminar, tenerlo a mi lado me estaba volviendo loco. Un par de miradas, por no decir, todas, se dirigieron hacia nosotros, vi la cara de asombro de Tina y de Quinn, y la de los otros también.

Gire para ver a Blaine, ni siquiera los veía, solo tenía su vista fija en frente, y de pronto se acercó hacia el escritorio de una castaña muy baja

-Rachel, un favor, podrías decirnos en que piso trabaja Finn-

-¿Finn? Que Finn señor Blaine? – Vi como su perfecto control se hacía añicos al ver que no podía contestar de primera. Blaine giró hacia mí esperando que yo respondiera.

-Hudson, Finn Hudson, trabaja en mensajería, es alto, muy, muy alto-

-Sí, ya se, bueno déjeme ver-empezó a revisar unos papeles y no tenía idea del porque – Piso 2, lo pueden encontrar en el departamento de mensajería.

Blaine asintió y empezó a caminar sin siquiera agradecer, después de decirle 'gracias' a Rachel, empecé a seguirlo.

Blaine entro al ascensor y debo decir que empecé a preocuparme, estar ahí, solo con él, esperaba poder resistir. Apenas entré, las puertas se cerraron, dándonos algo de privacidad.

Estaba viendo los números iluminados, cuando sentí como me jalaba hacia él, con un brazo me tomó de la cintura y con el otro tomo mi cabeza para acercarla a él.

Y me estampó un beso ahí mismo, el rudo contacto me sorprendió, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Blaine me estaba besando, ¿esto era un sueño? Sus labios eran suaves y tenían un lindo sabor, y sentir sus manos sujetándome se sentían bien.

Ni siquiera respondía el beso, no sabía qué hacer, esto era demasiado para mí, había empezado a tocar mi cuerpo y sentí sus grandes manos bajando hacia donde no debían, acomodé mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje lejos como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Empecé a respirar agitadamente y lleve una mano a mi boca instintivamente, Blaine se recuperaba también y me veía con una sonrisa pícara, vi como intentaba a acercarse de nuevo y decidí frenarlo.

-¿Qué, que está haciendo? – Estaba impactado

Su sonrisa arrogante me molesto – Solo hago lo que ambos deseamos- nuevamente quería acercarse y volví a empujarlo.

-¿Qué? –

-Vamos no lo niegues, se exactamente que te gusto, lo vi desde la primera vez que te vi, y ahora regresas, es claro lo que estás buscando-

Trataba de entender todo lo que decía y ver si había algún tono de broma o algo así, pero al contrario, me sentía ofendido, como podía pensar eso.

-Mira, yo no sé qué estás pensando, pero estas equivocado, yo no vine por algo contigo, vine por mi hermano-

-Si claro, el pretexto es tu hermano, está bien, lo entiendo, pero ya no tienes que seguir fingiendo, mejor déjate llevar- se acercaba peligrosamente de nuevo a mí, el ascensor aún no se abría, no había a donde huir.

Para mi gran alivio, la puerta se abrió, dándome un vistazo hacia la libertad, había personas afuera, Blaine nuevamente tomo su postura de hombre de traje y yo salí corriendo de ahí.

Cuando creí que ya estaba lejos de las garras de Blaine me detuve a respirar y tratar de entender todo esto.

-¿Kurt, eres tú? – la voz de Finn hizo que me sobresaltara, por un momento creí que era Blaine, pero ahora que mi hermano estaba aquí me sentía mejor, me sentía más seguro.

-Finn- hable con dificultad, la pequeña huida me había dejado sin aliento, eso y el beso de Blaine- por fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando desde hace mucho rato-

-Disculpa, no pude bajar, estaba muy ocupado, pero ¿Cómo diste conmigo?-

-Aaah bueno, subí y le pregunte a una muchacha, si eso, ella me dio los datos – Mentí, ni loco iba a contarle lo que había pasado a Finn

-¿Una muchacha? ¿Quién?-

-Rachel, la muchacha castaña y un poco baja- Me alegraba que aun recordara su nombre, eso me había ayudado

-Si ya se quien, es la mano derecha del jefe- Así que esa era la razón del porque Rachel sabía dónde trabajaba mi hermano – Bueno ¿y el almuerzo?, muero de hambre-

Lo había olvidado, tantas cosas que ya ni sabía que día u hora era, tome mi pequeño bolso para hombre y saque el almuerzo para Finn. Sus ojos se iluminaron y me hizo sonreír, moría de hambre el grandote.

Luego de despedirme, y caminar lo más discreto posible, escondiéndome un poco, cuidándome las espaldas por si aparecía Blaine de nuevo, logre salir de ahí.

Durante el regreso a casa recordé lo que había sucedido, me sentía decepcionado de Blaine, es decir, del Señor Blaine, desde ahora debía llamarlo así, creía que era diferente, pero me había equivocado. Lo que más me molestaba era que yo estaba imaginando cosas tontas junto a él, cosas que no pasarían, porque él solo quería un chico de una noche, algo que yo jamás seré.

Cuando llegué a casa, decidí que tenía que olvidar todo lo ocurrido y no solo eso, debía callármelo, si F inn se enteraba lo más seguro era que le partiera la cara a Blaine y lo despedirían, eso no podía pasar. Otra cosa que debía hacer, era no volver ahí nunca, siempre poner pretextos o quedarme a cuidar a papá.

Abrí la puerta y pude verlo, ahí estaba Puck, sonriendo, esperándome, después de todo, no todo en este día iba a hacer tan malo.

* * *

:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(

No me maten, no pude actualizar antes, me pasaron muchas cosas, primero empecé la universidad, eso me deja sin tiempo, me enferme muy feo, casi me muero, y por último, tuve un bloqueo mental, no sabía cómo seguirle en este cap, pero bueno, todo paso, y aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero no abandonen la historia por esta larga ausencia.

No espero reviews por que sé que no los merezco, solo espero que les haya gustado el cap


End file.
